TUFF Puppy:Gender Bender
by Misspumkin
Summary: Past episodes with a twist switched gender. Meet Dana, Kat, Keshia, Chief Herberta dumbroski and more switched characters. Some names will be changed due to gender switch.
1. Purrfect Partners

**Ok here it is I hope you like it. If you don't know them go to my profile and read there bios.**

It was a nice day in the city of Petropolis. At the museum, a museum guide was showing a group of people an artifact known as "The Kruger Rat".

"Made of rare ratamantium, legend says that when the full moon hits its emerald eyes, they beam a hypnotic ray that controls the minds of rats." the male guide explained.

Just then, a female rat broke through the ceiling,"Precisely why I'm stealing it!" She said.

Pepole were asking her who she was. they all guessed who she was but got it wrong. She said she was Verminia Snaptrap dirty rat and the lead of The Diabolical Order Of Mayhem. Doom for short but they still didn't know her.

"Will you will for I will control Petropolis now that I have The Kurger Rat." She explained

"Think again, Snaptrap!" the guide said, When the tour guide removed his disguise, he was wearing a black jumpsuit, short boy cut hair, white gloves, and white boots .

"If it isn't Special T.U.F.F. agent Kat Katswell ready to lose one of your nine lives." She said.

"I'd rather use my ten claws." Kat said.

Ater that Snaptrap ran away in the D.O.O.M. Mobile and got away with the Krugar Rat. "Let's do this" Kat said as rockets ejected out of his boots. In the other side of town a girl dog and her father walked out of a store called Chew Toys and More.

"Let's do this come on dad let's do this do it do it do it!" The girl dog said excitedly.

"No Dana not until you tell me what good doggies always do." Her father said.

"Always tell the truth never take stuff that doesn't belong to you and don't chew your butt in public" Then she started chewing here butt in public.

"Two out of three not bad now fetch the new." The man dog said taking a plastic bone out of a bag that said chew on it. Then Dana got so excited that she got the chew toy when her father was still holding it hurting him while doing it.

"Such a girl." Her father said in pain.

Back to Kat. He was chasing Snaptrap and her henchwoman. Kat was about to hit them with missile. But before he could a chew toy passed by him and Dana was still chasing it. Then Dana jumped on him trying to get the toy. The D.O.O.M. Mobile hid behind a buliding that read dry cleaners.

"NO! My chew toy! Open up! Solid steel! No way in!" Dana yelled while banging on the door.

"Hey whats that noise" She said while Kat landed right next to her.

"I almost had them! And now you're under arrest for obstructing an investigation of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force!" Kat yelled.

"And you spit when you talk. Later!" Dana yelled as she did a bunch of flips and spins to get to the top while yelling"Chew Toy!".

In the buliding Snaptrap and her Henchwoman got out of the D.O.O.M. Mobile, and Snaptrap was saying what they were going to do with the Kruger Rat. Just then the chew toy bounced in and Dana went crazy getting it back. She was punching and kicking everyone to get her chew toy back. Then she knocked out everyone but Snaptrap who was now holding it.

"Yo rat dudette you have something that doesn't belong to you." Dana said seriously. (A/N:I love that line)

"Here take it I surrender." She said in fear.

"Not that that."She said while grabing it.

"Oh that's what i'm taking about" she said while licking it.

Snaptrap was so happy she didn't get caught she started to laugh. Dana laughed too. For a while, the two were laughing hysterically. then Snaptrap walked backwards towards a button that she pressed and he was in an escape pod. She laughed as she was blasted away. Dana was still laughing and then she stoped.

"Wow, what a weird and creepy dudette." Dana said.

Then some T.U.F.F. trucks pulled up and a small female flea jumped out. A video camera was aimed at her so people could she her, and a little computer attached to it. And a Female flea poped up on the screen.

"What's going on here?" the flea yelled as some T.U.F.F. agents came over.

"Oh uh long story my chew toy rolled in here, and I got it back and guess it's not that long of a story." Dana said.

"That's the moron who impeded my investigation, Chief!" Kat yelled while pointing at Dana.

"And how exactly did you single-handedly capture three of Petropolis' most wanted villains?" The Chief asked.

There were villains here?" Dudley asked.

Back at T.U.F.F. there where running tests on Dana. Keshia who was the T.U.F.F. scientist learned that Dana was the perfect combination of every breed of dog known to man and that she had a dash of billy goat which she couldn't explain.

"Awesome will I get one of these cool weponds" Dana said as she lost control and shot five people.

"My bad that's on me right here i'm gonna take the fall on that one." She said.

"Five shots five direct hits, Snaptraps always one step ahead of us this kid might be just the thing we need to even the playing field." Chief said.

"Ah! there it is again... oh wait false alarm it's just a tail." Dana said while chasing her tail.

"Or perhaps we should keep looking" Keshia said.

"Nonsense all she needs is a little training." The Chief said.

They all went in the training room to tell Kat the news. But he wasn't so happy about it.

"Are you nuts?" Kat asked the chief.

"No agent nutz is right there." She said while pointing at a squirrel who stuffed 2 nuts into her mouth.

"Hey can we get capes or something a cape would be cool." She said while chewing her butt.

"We're secret agents butt-munch not super heros I speak 120 dialects fluently, mastered all forms of martial arts, and my claws are registered as lethal weapons." He said.

"Mabey you should registered your breath!" She yelled.

Then Kat grabbed her by the ears and flipped her over.

"Careful Kat she's part Chinese f-f-fighting dog." Keswick told Kat.

"Beef with broccoli!" She said while flicking Kat's noise.

"Orange chicken!" She yelled as Kat hit her and she kicked him leading to a slap fight.

Then the Chief told them to stop it and to capture Snaptrap and get The Kruger Rat and bring it back before the moon rises.

"In the name of T.U.F.F. we'll do it HIGH FIVE." She said while Kat slaped her.

Now Dana and Kat were looking in alot of warehouses for snaptrap but so far with no luck. They find another one. Kat kicks the door in.

"Ugh this is the 9th spooky warehouse we've checked out. Are we done yet?" Dana asked.

"Quiet" Kat told Dana

Then Dana went on and on and on about how she wanted a cool cape. She wouldn't shut up so Kat had to cover her mouth.

"Stop talking, Stay behind me, and don't bite your butt. I've got everything under control." Kat said.

Then a cage fell on them.

This never would've happened if I had a cape." Dudley said.

Then next thing they know there tied up in a chair with cheese on there heads.

"I smell cheese. There's definitely cheese nearby." Dana said.

Then Snaptrap came in and she stared to explain her plan. But then she stared over explaining it getting on Kat's nerves.

"Okay okay we get it" Kat snapped.

"actually I don't get it will you explain" She said.

Then Snaptrap showed the statue to moonlight, and the rats in the fell under her spell. Snaptrap told the rats to attack Dana and Kat. Then Kat told Dana that her nose was going to be his Dana told Kat where the rats were, so he could kick them away. Once he kicked them away, Dana jumped the air, and she fliped over, which made the cheese hat fall off of her head. When she landed, she rolled on the cheese, and the cheese got on the ropes. The rats were eating the ropes making Dana break through them.

"Quiche Lorraine!" Dana yelled.

"Why did you say that?" Kat asked.

"I'm part french poodle also I kinda wanted some quiche lorraine." Dana said.

"Okay let's get them" Kat said.

Dana and Kat put on a total smackdown on the rats. Then all the rats ran out on the warehouse.

"We are such an awesome team now let's go get me a cape and some quiche lorraine." Dana said.

"You do that, cause you still can't get me. I have the Kruger Rat. I will control the city!" Snaptrap said with an evil laugh. Then Dana pressed the button that said catwalk and Snaptrap fell off and landed in a caged box dropping The Kruger Rat.

"I will nowPLOT MY REVENGE!" Snaptrap yelled.

Then Kat covered the Kruger rats eyes making the rats turn to normal.

"I feel so funky" One rat said.

The next morning the chief was giving a speech at the museum.

"It gives me grat pride that Petropolis welcomes back The Kurger Rat." She said as everyone was cheering.

"And it's great to know that the agents who got it back are out there right now working together to keep our city safe and free of evildoers." She added.

In the T.U.F.F. Moblie Dana and Kat were riding through the streets of Petropolis.

"Check it out I got a cape what do you think." Dana asked.

"I think you should pay less attention to the oh what does this button do" Dana asked.

"Don't touch the buttons ok" Kat said.

"Well, according to my shiny new badge, I'm officially a T.U.F.F. agent. And that means I can push any button I want. And I want to press that button, right." Dana said.

"Fine, T.U.F.F. Puppy. Go ahead." Kat Dana pressed the button. It turned out to be the ejecter button and she got ejected.

"CAPE NOT WORKING!" Dana yelled.

"Maybe she's not such a bad little girl this just might work out." Kat said.

Then dana crashed into the car hurting Kat.

"Or maybe not." Kat said in pain.

"I meant to do that...I did." Dana said.

**The end**

**Hope you liked it. I well be doing more episodes. Next episode will be Doom-mates. No flaming please review**


	2. DoomMates

**Ok here it is I hope you like it. **

It was a average day in Petropolis. Kat was giving Dana a tour of T.U.F.F. H.Q

"Okay agent Puppy we'll start today's training in the secret weapon's room." Kat explained.

"Awesome What's this?" Dana asked while picking up a toaster.

"It's called a toaster." Kat said taking it from Dana.

"So it toasts bad guys!" Dana said.

"No it toasts bagels." Kat said, as a bagel popped out

"Cool what does this do to bagels?"Dana asked while picking up another wepond.

"Whoa whoa careful that's a laser boomerang. Rule one, never use a weapon without first reading the manual." Kat explained while pulling out it's manual.

Then of coruse she through it anyway and it destroyed all of T.U.F.F. H.Q.

"Everybody run for your lives and don't forget to get your parking validated on the way out!" the Chief yelled.

Then the laser wepond cut off some of Kats whisker.

"Uh-oh no whiskers, no balance!" Kat yelled as he feel to the ground.

Then the boomerang came back to Dana like a normal boomerang would do.

"You lunatic you destroyed H.Q.!" Kat yelled.

"Not totally we still have that window." Dana said, pointing at a window that broke because of a rock hitting Kat right in the head.

"I mean we still have this rock." Dana said while sniffing it.

"Hey there's a note tied to it" Dana said while reading it.

_Dearest Kat,_

_You ruined my life by putting me in prison, but I've escaped, and I'm going to make you pay!_

_Kindest regards, Chamelea_

_"_Who's Cham-a-le-a?" Dana asked.

"Uh it's pronouced Ka-meel-ea" Keshia said. She also explained that she was a criminal mastermind and is a master of disguise.

"But how did she escape from jail, Keshia bring up the Petropolis prison cam" the Chief ordered.

She brought it up and it showed a pipe organ and a light bulb but she was nowhere to be found.

"Duh, she's disguised as the pipe organ Thank you!" Dana said.

"No every cell has a pipe oragan but not every cell has a light bulb" the Chief said.

When the guards left Chamelea shape-shifted back into herself.

"Fools! There isn't a maximum-security prison or pet store that can hold me i'm coming for you Kat! MEALWORM!" Then she caught the bug with her freaky long tonge.

"With Chamela on the loose Kat is in terrible danger Dana, As the only T.U.F.F. agent not burried I assign you to protect him. the Chife said.

"What no way Chief I can take care of myself." Kat said doing a karate pose but fell over because he had no balance.

"Careful agent Puppy, Chamelea wears a molecular transformation suit that enables her to disguise herself as a-a-anything." Keshia explained.

"So your saying she could be anyone in this room, Keshia or should I call you CHAMELEA!" Dana yelled as she beat her with Kat.

"You dodo that really is Keshia!" the Chief yelled.

"Sorry Chief, or should I call you CHAMELEA!" She yelled as she beat Chief with Kat.

"Stop using me to hit people Dana, Or should I call you THE IDIOT!" He yelled as he hit her leading to a huge fight between them.

"Enough!" the Chief yelled.

"Agent Puppy, take Kat his place and keep him safe." the Chief added.

"On it Chief, To the T.U.F.F. Mobile!" She sang as they entered the car.

"You're safe with me." Dana told Kat.

"If by safe you mean doomed then I agree." Said Chamelea who turned out to be the car.

It's Chamelea!" Kat said gasping.

"Right you are, Agent Katswell and now it's payback time!" Chamelea said to them.

"Dudette i'm sorry but what is up with your eyes? There freaking me out." Dana said.

Then She sticked put her long tounge at them. But Dana grabbed Kat by the tail out of the way. Making her tounge hitting the wall breaking a piece of it off. Then Dana and Kat landed in the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

"Hang on Kat i'm backing out." Dana said but by acctident she drove right over Chamelea breaking through the wall.

"Probably should've read the manual." Dana said.

Later that day it was night time. They headed out to Kats house so he could be safe. Dana was still holding him but then she let go of him and he fell over because of his whiskers.

"Uh Ah still no whisker." He said as he fell into a vase.

"That's right you relax, while I use my keen canine senses to look for signs... _of Chamelea_!"(A/N: She said it dramaticly just like Dudley did)

But as she was looking and sniffing around she kept knocking over stuff. And also braking his stuff. He told her to be careful but she didn't said thats he knew Chamelea was there, disguised as something, and that she would find her, even if he had to blow up everything Kat owned. He blew up a really expensive-looking vase, and a photo album containing Kitty's precious childhood memories.

"Take that irreplaceable photo album of Kat's precious childhood memories.

"Stop it this place has a high-tech security system there's no way Chamelea could get in here unless someone was stupid enough to open a window."

"Man it's hot in here" Dana said as she opened a window while Kat gave her a death glare.

Then the alarm went off, a fly flew in and turned out to be Chamelea.

"It is I, Cham-a-le-a ! Oh, drat! I mean, Chamelea!" she said.

"Is she talking to us? I can't tell. One eye is looking at the floor, and the other's just freaking me out!" Dana whispered.

"Just blast her!" Kat yelled. Dana pulled out a blaster and tried to shot her. But Chamelea took her blaster with her tounge. She said something but Dana didn't understand what she was saying.

"Billy Batswell peel my bat." Dana guessed.

"I said Kat Katswell feel my wrath." She as she spit out her tounge grabbing Kat.

"See now that makes sense see." Dana said as she realized that Chamelea grabbed Kat. Then Dana grabbed Her by the tail.

Bad move dudette i'm part boxer! Now let him go!" She yelled as she punched Chamelea with Kat still rapped by her tounge.

"Probably should've waited till she let him go." Dana said.

"That's it i've had it!" Kat yelled as he climbed up through the window.

"I want you out of my apartment right now!" Kat yelled.

"Okay have it your way, Kat Or should I say...CHAMELEA!" Dana yelled, pulling out her blaster.

"Oh, come on!" Kat yelled as Dana shot him.

"Ew, burned cat. Not the Chamelea." Dana said as Kat his a button sending her down the chute.

"Finally, she's gone." Kat said.

"Kat, I'm back." Dana said over a camera

"Note to self: install spikes at bottom of chute." Kat said as he pressed a button that made alot of lasers to come out.

"Ok I get it your still mad, I just came back to say i'm sorry your my partner, and I was just trying to protect you please give me another chance please." She said as she was crying.

"Okay one more chance, But if you break anthing else i'll break your neck got it Dana" Kat said.

"Or should you say Cham-a-le-a..Oh darn it you know what I mean, I have you now agent kaswell." She said while grabbing him with her tounge

Dana had just fell into the litter box in the back of her apartment. (A/N:Gross)

I really feel bad about wrecking Kat's place but the important thing is that he's safe." Dudley said.

Then Chamelea came with Kat wrapped around her tounge then transformed into a pogo-stick. And him jumping on he was trying to yell for help

Look, it's Kat on a pogo-stick!" Dana said while looking at them

"It's Chamelea, you idiot!" Kat yelled, while remove her tounge away from his mouth.

"Oh no! It's Chamelea on a pogo-stick!" Dudley yelled.

Then she ran to the T.U.F.F. Moblie but, But she pushed the wrong button and the car flew away.

"Really should've read the manual." Dana said.

Now let's get back to Kat and Chamelea. Chamelea explained the she would make him lose his nine lives with a boom and put her and the bomb in the dome. Traping he so he wouldn't escape.

"You'll never get away with this Chamelea or should I say...CHAMELEA!, Great now Dana got me doing it." Kat said.

Then Chamelea started to blow him up with the boom.

Meanwhile, Dana was looking for Kat sniffing his scent.

"My bloodhound nose tells me that the Chameleon is around here. But which one of these houses could possibly be her's?" Dudley said.

Then an explosion came from a rock house

"Eight" Chamelea Yelled.

"OW" Kat yelled.

"Hang on, Kitty!" Dana yelled as she started to dig a hole to the lair.

Then Kat was down to his last life and Chamelea was about to but the bomb button one more time. But before she could Dana came.

"Your going down Chamelea." She yelled.

But she thought Chamelea was disguised as the coat rack and started to attack it.

"Dana that's the hat rack she's over here!" Kat yelled.

Then Dana throw the lazer boomerang. And out came a beartrap that had a sliverfish. Chamelea couldn't help herself and tried to eat it. But the beartrap closed in and traped her. And She took Kat out of the dome and put Chamelea in.

"How awesome was that?" Dana said as she leaned over and pushed the bombs button changing Chamelea into diffrent items

"We'll have to be more careful." Kitty said

"Oh no my whiskers are still gone" Kat said fakely.

"Oh no, don't fall on the bomb-detonator!" Dana said in an acting voice.

Then Kat pretented to fall over blowing up Chamelea.

"I will now defeat you, by turning into a pile of smoldering goo!" She said as she did turn into goo.

"Thanks for saving me Dana" Kat said.

"No problamo I would have been here sooner but I had to stop and read the boomerang manual." Dana said while holding it.

"That's the manual for the Fax machine." Kat pointed out.

"Then we better run."Dana said as the boomerang went out of control.

Then they both ran and posed at the end

**The End**

**There it is hoped you liked it next episode will be Cruisin' For A Bruisin' That should be fun. Please review but no flaming.**


	3. Cruisin' for a Bruisin'

**ok here it is****!**

"T.U.F.F. agents, we're on a critical mission. A mission to have fun on the annual, T.U.F.F. vacation!" the Chief said.

In the background it showed a celebration with bystanders waving as and agents boarded the cruise ship. Then the Chief who was standing on Dana's head rips off her clothes to reveal a swimsuit with a design of the American flag.

"Please tell me the Chief's not naked on my head." Dana said.

"Of course not, Agent Puppy. I'm wearing a European-style bikini."the chief explained.

"I still can't believe T.U.F.F. agents get to take vacations. Aren't we supposed to be protecting the world from _evil_?" Dana asked Kat.

"Don't worry Dana, T.U.F.F. and D.O.O.M. have a longstanding agreement to take a vacation in the last week of August" Kat explained.

But back at D.O.O.M. they had something else in mind.

We are not taking a vacation!" Snaptrap yelled as everyone awed.

"But Snaptrap, I already booked the D.O.O.M. timeshare in Acapulco. I wanted to go _snorkeling_. Lara said.

"You can snorkel in the shark tank, Lara!" Snaptrap yelled.

she pushed the shark tank button. Making Laura fall into the shark tank screaming.

"Anywho, I just learned that _four_ top T.U.F.F. agents are on a cruise! Which means they'll be vulnerable to an attack. And what better way to take a _cruise ship_ than with its _mortal enemy_, the iceberg!" She yelled as she turned on the lights switch on to reveal a giant iceberg in the background.

"We're gonna crash into the cruise ship, and sink those T.U.F.F. agents for good." Snaptrap explained.

They all jumped into the iceberg. everyone except for Snaptrap is shivering

Check it out guys, it's got GPS, sonar and an all-you-can-eat salad bar." Snaptrap said.

"It's _cold_ in here..." Lara said shivering.

Sorry Larry, they were all out of _warm_ icebergs! And we're off! Pedal like your life depends on it.. _because it does_!" Snaptrap said to Lara making her pedal even faster.

cut to T.U.F.F. vacation's cruise ship setting sail. loud horn blares and agents wave goodbye to crowd.

"Let's get this party started. Woo! This is my one week a year to let my hair down!" the Chief said.

"So what are ya gonna do Chief?" Dana asked.

"I'm gonna let my hair down." She said.

Then she removes pin to reveal flowing hair and jumps of with glitter behind her. (A/N: Yep glitter watch the episode)

"Okay, we've been on vacation ten minutes and the Chief's freaked me out twice." Dana said.

"Well I'm off to modify the ship's engines to operate on cold fusion.." Keshia said as Dana and Kat were staring at her.

"Hahaha, just k..k..k..kidding. I'm going to sing at the karaoke_ lounge_. I'm not that big of a g..g..g..geek." She said.

Then she leaves on a Segway, wearing a solar-powered propeller cap.

"Looks like it's just you and me Kitty. So what do you want to do?"

"It's my vacation. I just want to relax and spend some time _alone_."

"Me too! So what should we do first? Hula dancing, Extreme shuffleboard?" Dana asked.

"So hard to choose. Give me a week to think about it." Kat said while entering his cabin.

"But the cruise is only a week." Dana pointed out

"Okay, then give me seven days." Kat said.

"Sure." Dana said as Kat slamed the door.

"Uh, my tail's caught in the door." Dana said.

Later that day Kat, who was trying to relax on the ship's deck. He was sitting in a lawnchair trying to relax. Then Dana in her fish tank comes crashing into a waiter with Kat's dish of nachoes, causing the food to spill all over his face.

"Water aerobics? Deep-sea bingo?" Dana asked excitedly

"Dana, what part of I just want to relax did you not understand?" He asked.

"The part where you said where I just want to relax. Can I have your nachoes?" She asked as she started picking nachoes off his face and eating them.

"Okay, I'll tell you the truth. I'm not really relaxing, I'm undercover. I have intel that there's a supervillain on this cruise." Kat lied

"No way... What's intel?" Dana asked.

"Intelligence." Kat explained.

"Still not following." Dana said.

"_Inside information._" Kat added.

"But we're outside." Dana pointed out.

"_Riiight. _Listen, we have a bad guy to catch. So I'll pretend to be a relaxed vacationer, while you investigate the other side of the ship.. as far from me as possible! " Kat said.

"I'm on it! Hi-gee-gee!" Dana said as she ran off.

Then Kat sighed in relief. Then Dana came back.

"I'll be back with regular progress reports!" She said then she left again

"Haha, I can't believe she fell for that. There isn't a villain within a hundred miles of here." Kat said.

Back with D.O.O.M. in the iceberg.

"We're ninety-nine miles from the cruise ship and closing!" Snaptrap said as a red light started beeping.

"Wait a minute, now we're a hundred-and-two miles from the cruise ship! Lara, are you pedalling to Acapulco?" She asked.

"No." Lara said wearing a sombrero.

That does it, you're banned from the salad bar!"

"Big whoop. I don't even like salad."

"Well everyone needs roughegde Larry. No wonder you're so sickly and pathetic." Snaptrap said as she droped piece of her salad.

"Five second rule!" She yelled.

Then she bends over to eat it, but her tongue gets stuck to ice

"Uggh.. You disgust me Lara!" she yelled.

Back to T.U.F.F. Kat was relaxing on the ships deck.

Here we go: official T.U.F.F. tanning mirror." Kat said as he started drinking his juice.

"DON'T DRINK THAT!"Dana yelled as she pushed it out of Kats hands.

"It could have been poisoned by the bad guy!" Dana said.

"THERE IS NO BAD...I mean.. well done Agent Puppy." Kat said.

"Thanks! I came to give you a progress report." She said.

"And?" Kat asked.

"I haven't made any progress. That's my report. Initial here, here and here."

then the glass drops on Kat's head, falls off and hits the "tan" button on Kat's mirror, this causes the mirror to reflect the sun's rays onto an ice sculpture of a dolphin, melting it and flooding the cabin and wetting everyone.

"Nice undercover work Kitty. If I didn't know better I'd really think you were some clumsy dope on vacation. Hi-gee-gee!" Dana said as she ran off.

Now let's go see how Keshia is doing in the Karaoke lounge.

"For my first number, I'm gonna sing a quick little du-d-ditty called "Row Row ra.. Row Your Boat."

" Row, row, ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra.. " Keshia singed.

"Your boat!" A woman yelled in the audience.

"Keep your shirt on c-c-c-cowgirl. I was getting to that." Keshia said.

Now let's see what the Chief is doing.

"I'm chief of the wooooooorrrrrllllld!" She yelled. (A/N: LOL parody of Titanic)

then a pelican grabs her and flies off into the sky.

"Aahhhh! Arrggghhhh!" She screamed.

At the same time Kat takes plunge into the swimming pool on deck but lands on concrete, injuring himself.

"I drained the pool to look for clues. _There weren't any_." She wispered.

"You! You! Youuu... are doing a great job.." Kat said.

"Want a progress report?" Dana asked.

"No." Kat yelled.

"That's good 'cause I still haven't made any. Hi-gee-gee!" Dana yelled as she left.

Back with D.O.O.M., Snaptrap observing cruise ship through periscope.

"We're c..cl..closing in. It won't be long before r..ram this iceberg into that crtr..cruise ship. She said while shivering.

"And I'm going to celebrate by ramming this iceberg lettuce into my mouth." She added as she eat her salad.

Mmmm... what are these delicious crumbly things?" She asked.

"Blue cheese boss." Olive said.

Then Snaptrap yells and puffs up to an enormous size because of an allergic reaction.

"Come to think of it aren't you allergic to cheese?" Olive asked.

Then Snaptrap puffs up to the extent of filling up the iceberg and popping up above the hatch.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious." Snaptrap said.

Kat was in his cabin, lying down on his bed with the sheets pulled up. he opens his eyes and screams upon seeing Dana staring at him with a pair of binoculars.

"Go back to sleep Kitty. I'm on the lookout for the bad guy." Dana wispered while Kat covers his face with a pillow

"Five a.m. and no sign of the bad guy. Five a.m. and three seconds and no sign of the bad guy. Five a.m. and five seconds and no sign of the bad guy." Dana said.

"Will you give it a rest? Even bad guys have to sleep!" Kat yelled.

"I guess you're right. I could use a little shut-eye myself." Dana said.

"Good, then be quiet." Kat said annoyed.

"I usually sleep on that side of the bed." Dana said while Kat moved over.

Dudley circles around the right side of the bed before shutting his eyes, lays down and circles again but fails to fall asleep

"Kitty! Kitty! Kitty! Hey Kitty wake up! I can't sleep. Will you tell me a story?" She asked with cute puppy eyes.

"Once a apon a time, I hit a dog with a clock the end!" Kat yelled.

"I don't like that story." Dana said.

Kat covers himself with the pillow again. Dana uses her binoculars to watch outside and sees Snaptrap and her iceberg.

"Aahh! Bad guy! Bad guy! Bad guy! Bad guy! Snaptrap's outside and she's driving an iceberg! Finally some progress! Initial here, here and here."

Kat looks through binoculars to see outside, but fog covers Snaptrap.

Dana, there is no one out there. Look, this is my fault.. I lied about the bad guy thing and it's making you paranoid." Kat said.

"You lied to me?But we're partners, why would you do that?" Dana asked.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but you were driving me crazy and I needed a little alone time. I'm sorry." Kat said.

"Oh.. I understand.. Well you can have your alone time right now. I'm gonna go save the ship! Alone!" Dana said while leaving.

"Initial here, here and here." Dana said while giving a clip board to Kat leaving again.

Back with D.O.O.M.

"Yaaay! We're closing in on the ship. Bring us up to ramming speed Lara!" Snaptrap yelled while Lara passes out from exhaustion

"Oh super, Lara passed out. When she comes to, everybody shut her. You want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. Olive, get on the bike."

Then Olive goton the bike iceberg closes in on ship

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Brace for impact!" Snaptrap yelled.

Meanwhile on the cruise ship's bridge. Dana rushes to the captain to warn her but accidentally knocks her off the ship and into the sea.

"Oh no! The captain's gone! That fiend Snaptrap must have gotten to her. Oooh, she left her hat." Dana said while putting it on.

The iceberg was straight ahead of ship's bow. passengers scream and fleed

"Argghh!... This hat is awesooome!" Dana yelled.

Dana then takes control of the wheel and spins it to avoid collision. knocking the ship off balance for a while.

Back with Keshia

" Merrily merrily m-m-me-me-me "

"I am going to have to start over."

everyone whines

"Ahem! Row, row.. "

Back to Kat falling out of his bed

"DUDLEY!" Kat yelled.

Then the iceberg missing the ship

"Curses we missed! Try again Olive." Snaptrap said.

Dana sees the ship approaching for another attempt and tries to spin the wheel in panic. Then Kat falls in.

"Dana, what in the world are you do- oh hey, look at that.. there is an iceberg." He said.

It's Snaptrap, Kat! He's trying to sink the ship! And I've got a captain's hat!" Dana said.

"There really was a bad guy. And I was just laying around all day with my stupid tanning mirror!" He said.

"Tanning mirror! That gives me an idea. You take the wheel and I'll keep that hat! Hi-gee-gee!" She yelled as she charged into action.

Then the iceberg was about to crash into the ship.

That's it Olive.. Nothing can stop us now!" Snaptrap yelled.

Then Dana jumps to front of ship with mirror, setting it to "well done" and holding it right in front of the iceberg.

"Kat! Now!" She yelled.

Then Kat steers the ship away from the iceberg, allowing the mirror to reflect the sun's rays onto the iceberg, which causes it to melt. Then starts everyone cheers. Then Snaptrap taking refuge with all his minions on the salad bar.

"Oh, Agent Puppy. Fancy meeting you here. Would you care to visit our _salad _bar?"

Then a net is cast, scooping up Snaptrap and the rest of D.O.O.M.

"The only bars you'll be seeing are in the Petropolis Prison!" Kat said.

"Prison's too good for Snaptrap. My hat and I have a better idea." Dana said.

Still in the net, Snaptrap and D.O.O.M. are forced to endure Keshia's singing.

" Row, row, ra-ra-ra-row row... " She sang.

"Your boat! It's your boat! Make it stop!" Snaptrap yelled.

Now the Chief is relaxing in a pool of water in the still-flying pelican's mouth.

"Ahhhh... This is the greatest vacation ever." She said.

Then sees her bikini float to the surface. (A/N: AKWARD!)

"Okay, now it's weird."

**The end **

**Hope you liked it. No flaming.**


End file.
